


Desire & Decorum 3 (Annabelle 2)

by Yoselin



Series: Desire & Decorum [3]
Category: Choices Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), Choices: Stories You Play, Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: MC (Catherine) and Annabelle play the piano together during a dinner party.





	Desire & Decorum 3 (Annabelle 2)

Catherine owed many things to Annabelle Parsons, but perhaps the most important one of them was her piano lessons. In high society, a lady had to know how to sing, dance, and play. In London, it was unbecoming of a Lady to not do them as easily as they drew breath.  
Thankfully, Catherine did know how to play. Music might not be her strongest suit, but she could find her way around a song. This ability came in handy often times. Lady Grandmother particularly enjoyed showcasing her ability during social events. After all, gentlemen, as she claimed, liked a wife who could stun with just a look and enamor with just the press of a key.   
Catherine was often called upon by Lady Grandmother to play the piano during dinner parties. Like now, surrounded by London’s most prestigious families, her grandmother had made a show of asking her to play something. The ambience of the dinner was just perfect for listening to a sweet song.  
Taking her seat at the piano, Catherine straightened her spine. It was always nerve wracking to perform before so many people. London nobles were like vultures looking for a meal. Make one mistake and everyone in the city would hear of it before you had a chance to correct it.   
Heart pounding in her chest, Catherine bit down on her lower lip. The keys of the instrument stared up at her almost in a taunt. Playing was not difficult, Catherine knew enough to fill the hall with music of all genres, but performing it was a heavy challenge for one so unused to decorum.   
“What song shall I play?” Catherine mused. She spoke her thoughts aloud, almost as if to delay her playing, and dragged her fingers lightly over the keys.   
An instrument was more than just a tool. An instrument was a body one could derive wondrous sounds if only they allowed for its own soul to shine through. A piano could easily become a maestro to conduct a musician. Catherine needed only to allow herself to surrender to the power of the music.   
Lady Grandmother settled herself in a seat by the piano. Her smile was encouraging, eyes gauging the crowd around them, and she placed a finger on her chin.   
“Perhaps our guests have a suggestion?” The older lady tilted her head and inquired particularly in the Duke’s direction.   
Duke Richards was her preferred match. Catherine was strongly encouraged to pursue him and win him over. Edgewater could become a powerhouse if a marriage was secured with him.   
But Catherine had no desire for a match. Duke Richards was as desirable as a bout of plague. The man was unaccustomed to being told no and would quickly become an insufferable presence. To tie her life to his forever seemed a crueler fate than Hell.   
Grimacing inwardly, Catherine looked away.   
_Please do not let him pick something for me_ , she thought. Performing was already nerve wracking, the last thing she needed was having to worry about performing for Duke Richards.   
Just as the Duke opened his mouth to request a song, someone was sliding into the piano bench next to her. Catherine turned in surprise to see Annabelle. The young woman had situated herself in between Catherine and the Duke.   
“There is a lovely song I learned the other day. It is a duet, perhaps Lady Catherine and I could play it?” Annabelle offered a bright smile.   
The Duke’s brows pinched, he seemed irritated. “I was just about to make a suggestion.”  
Annabelle gave a shrug of her shoulders. She did not wait for the Duke to reply again. Instead, she angled her body towards Catherine and brushed her hand against her arm lightly.   
“I think everyone will enjoy this piece. It is a classic duet,” Annabelle announced. Her words were aimed at Lady Grandmother, but she was looking directly at Catherine.   
“I would love to play a duet with you,” Catherine grinned. “Would you like to hear that, Lady Grandmother?”  
Lady Grandmother sighed, lips thin, and murmured an apology to Duke Richards. She truly seemed disappointed that Catherine had once more passed up a chance to please the Duke. Catherine knew she would get a stern talking to later.   
Nevertheless, she did not give the matter another thought. Annabelle was at her side and was lightly brushing their fingers together. The young woman was guiding her hands to the piano keys.   
“Follow my lead?” Annabelle whispered.   
Catherine’s smile was soft. “I would follow you anywhere.”  
Annabelle blushed and bit her lip. She turned away from Catherine and lowered her fingers to the keys. Slowly, so that Catherine could follow, she began to play.   
They did not have sheet music or anything else from which they could play from, yet they did not need it. Annabelle was a wonderful teacher and knew how to play at a pace that Catherine could follow. Catherine, still a little fearful of playing before a crowd, easily let go of her worries. Playing with Annabelle was a soothing therapy if there ever was one.   
The melody that danced between them was beautiful. The notes flowed from their fingers and to the piano. Catherine did not know the song, yet she could tell it was romantic in nature.   
Every melody, note, and keystroke spoke of something pure and breathtaking. Love was whispered in every piano key, and Catherine closed her eyes. Her fingers followed Annabelle blindly, hands moving from side to side automatically, and she was keenly aware of the young woman beside her.   
Annabelle was an enchanting presence next to her. The young woman had completely captivated Catherine without meaning to. They had started off as friends, two girls just mutually trying to navigate the world of English high society together, but had ended up as so much more.   
Catherine was not sure what to call them, the world was not ready to refer to them as lovers, but she knew that there was something pure and beautiful there between them.   
She skimmed her fingers against the keys at the same time as Annabelle. Their fingers brushed lightly past one another, and Annabelle glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Her lips drew up in an affectionate smile and another blush dusted across her face.   
Catherine inwardly shivered. Where their skin touched, a current of electricity flowed through them. Their connection was a powerful one and Catherine risked playing the wrong key just to brush their hands together again.   
There were many things that Catherine was grateful for, but Annabelle was at the very top of that list.   
Annabelle was a shining beacon in a life so full of courtly intrigue and gossip. She was a bright star in Catherine’s life and Catherine was made better in her presence. Everything about her was a blessing, and Catherine knew her life would be incomplete without her.   
“You play beautifully,” Catherine murmured under her breath.   
The song was rising now, love pouring out of it, and the room was captivated. The melody on the piano was meant to sound sweet, yet there was something even more enchanting to it when played by lovers.   
Catherine was sure that the song sounded so pleasing to the ear because both her and Annabelle knew what it was like to love someone. Every keystroke was accented by their emotions. The music’s rhythm flowed easily between them and the air around them grew charged with something breathtaking.   
Annabelle lowered her gaze to Catherine’s lips, dark eyelashes fluttering, and a soft blush painted her skin.   
“One must play from the heart,” she whispered back. By the small bite of her lip, Catherine knew she meant it.   
Her own face began to warm and she turned away. She could not lose focus now, not when the song was nearing its end.   
Annabelle moved her fingers in graceful movements, hitting the final notes to the song, and Catherine mimicked her without a second thought. Her own hands danced across the keys as if she had been playing the song all her life.   
Once the last of the melody had faded, there was a brief pause in the room. Catherine and Annabelle locked eyes. Both their hearts were racing and they felt giddy with emotion.   
The song between them had been an intimate one. Their shared feelings had been layered over every note, and Catherine was sure there had never been a closer connection between two people than that. Music was a medium that demanded the soul of those that used it, and Catherine had willingly given hers to Annabelle through that song.   
She took the time to catch her breath and saw Annabelle do the same. The young woman’s face was red and she looked very joyous. Her lips were quirked in a bright smile and she gave Catherine’s fingers a small, secretive squeeze. Catherine squeezed her back just as the applause began.   
The room, audience to their song, had just roused themselves from their surprise. Applauses rang out and pleased praises flowed from person to person. Even Lady Grandmother, who had been disapproving since Annabelle had interrupted the Duke, seemed more at ease after the song.   
Catherine fought back her smile. Her connection with Annabelle had been so palpable that even the people around them had sensed something whether they realized it or not.   
“What a beautiful duet,” Lady Grandmother murmured. She turned to Annabelle as she said it and her lips were drawn in a smile.   
“The song is an old one. It is meant to represent love,” Annabelle explained. She gave Catherine’s fingers another squeeze under the piano. The message was clear. _The song was meant for us_.  
Catherine feigned rifling through the sheet music on the piano as she squeezed Annabelle’s hand back. Her heart was still more than a little fast in her chest. The connection they had formed during the song had not yet dissipated and the remnants of it still lingered between them. If she inched closer to Annabelle on the bench, she could feel it ignite all over again.   
Lady Grandmother’s smile dimmed a slight fraction. It seemed like the connection between Annabelle and Catherine had not gone unnoticed by her. The elder woman had already made her opinions on the matter between them clear, and she pursued her lips.   
“What a lovely song to share with a _friend_. Thank you,” Lady Grandmother expressed. She stressed the word _friend_ and Catherine found the meaning beneath her words.   
Looking away, she locked her jaw. Lady Grandmother meant well, she knew, but it was still hurtful to know that her own blood would not stand by her. Her grandmother was dead-set on Duke Richards and would never accept anything but him.   
Annabelle wilted a bit next to Catherine. It seemed she had picked up on it too. Awkwardly, she tried to diffuse the situation.   
“There is another song I know. It is from Russia, my mother taught me it. I think Catherine and I could play it,” Annabelle offered.   
She inched closer to Catherine as she said it, and their legs brushed past each other. It was obvious the young woman was not ready to leave. Like Catherine, she wanted to remain at her side for as long as possible.   
“That sounds interesting,” Catherine rushed, “I would love to play another duet with Annabelle.”  
Lady Grandmother’s lips pursed further. At her side, Duke Richards tensed. Neither of them seemed keen on the idea of Catherine and Annabelle playing together again.   
“A lovely idea but perhaps another time. I still have a suggestion for Lady Catherine,” the Duke warned. He seemed to glare at Annabelle as he did so.   
_And I still do not want to play your music_ , Catherine looked away to hide her disgust.   
Annabelle’s hand found Catherine’s below the piano. She linked their fingers together in a show of secretive defiance. None around them could see the display, but Catherine drew immense strength from it. Annabelle would not give up.   
“I am sure that everyone would enjoy my idea. Catherine plays so beautifully. A Russian melody would sound lovely,” Annabelle insisted. She met the Duke’s glare head on and the atmosphere grew a little tense.   
Catherine coughed. “Another duet would be fun.”  
Really, she wanted to spend as much time with Annabelle as possible. Once she left the bench, their time would be short. Catherine would be stuck playing whatever ridiculous songs the Duke came up with for the rest of the evening, and she wished to delay that fate as much as possible.   
Lady Grandmother narrowed her eyes. She spoke Catherine’s name in warning and discreetly fanned her fan in the action for _Stop_.   
Catherine clenched her jaw, Annabelle wilted beside her. It seemed like they had lost. Lady Grandmother would not let them spend any more time together.   
Annabelle dropped her shoulders. She moved to stand up and Catherine felt the loss of her presence immediately. She wished as hard as she could for Annabelle to not leave-  
And it seemed like the universe heard her.   
To one side of the room, previously discussing things with a nobleman, Mr. Chambers spoke up. He glanced between Annabelle and Catherine and his smile was warm-knowing almost.   
“I would love to hear this duet. If it is anything like the first, it will be beautiful.”  
At his statement, Mr. Konevi nodded as well. Soon, more members of the room were calling for another duet.   
Annabelle beamed and linked her fingers with Catherine. Catherine felt warm where they touched and could not hide her own bright smile.   
Faced with so many opposition, Duke Richards rolled his eyes and relented. Lady Grandmother nodded and indicated for Annabelle to begin.   
The girl did so. Her fingers launched into another breathtaking song full of emotion and passion. Like the first, Catherine easily kept up with Annabelle and felt her heartbeat quicken.   
There was something so intimate and romantic about playing with Annabelle. The connection between them was almost tangible as it flowed from them and into the music notes. If given the choice, she would choose to play with her forever.   
Annabelle lowered her voice as they played so that only Catherine could hear. “There are a million more duets we can play together. I am intent on staying by your side all night.”  
Catherine suppressed her smile. She felt warm inside and giddy.   
“Duke Richards will never allow it. He will insist and insist until he gets his way,” she murmured.   
Annabelle grinned. It was a lovely sight that made Catherine shiver pleasantly. The young girl had to focus all of her attention on the piano keys lest she lose track of the music.   
It was unfair how perfect Annabelle was...  
“He can try, but I will not give up,” Annabelle announced. Then, lowering her voice into a more quiet and emotional whisper, she brushed Catherine’s fingers with her own. “I will always fight for you, Catherine.”  
Catherine flushed at her words. Her heart quickened and the song between them intensified. The connection was stronger now, and she felt her skin begin to prick with a fiery, passionate force.   
“And I will fight for you too,” she promised, “Forever.”  
As she said it, Catherine knew she meant it. Lady Grandmother may not approve of the match with Annabelle, society was not ready for them yet, but she would fight all the same. The connection between her and Annabelle was something strong and pure. It transcended music and charged the air around them. Something that powerful and beautiful had to be fought for.   
And they were both willing to fight.   
The two women would forever remain at each other’s side no matter how many obstacles they had to conquer. Their feelings for one another were stronger than the resistance they would face.   
Catherine found solace in these thoughts and closed her eyes. Next to her, Annabelle poured her own emotions into the song. Like before, the music was made all the more breathtaking by their feelings.   
Perhaps the world was not ready for their union, but that was fine. The world was transient but their feelings would transcend. If the world wanted to stand in between them, then Catherine and Annabelle would just fight harder.   
After all, what they felt for each other was pure and powerful, and it would never be given up no matter how many times they met resistance.


End file.
